Safety Off
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: A note inside asked her to show Rossi the envelope and to keep it between them. She didn't want anyone else knowing the contents of that folder. Inspired by last night's episode "Lauren" S6 E18 co-written with flashpenguin
1. Five Years Ago

Derek stood there just staring silently. He couldn't believe this. They died just a few months apart. One by a psychotic man who had been seeking revenge on her and everyone who imprisoned him, then just a few months later right after had had asked her the life altering question but this time it was just a motor vehicle accident. That still didn't make hurt any less. The team was losing everyone the loved. Derek couldn't stand it. XXXX

_Laughing and giggling with each as they drive home from a day at the beach. She had insisted on driving even through it was raining and she hated driving in the rain._

_They were just seven blocks from home and then out of nowhere a car came barreling down the road and hit the drives side. It sent the car rolling five times then it finally stopped and he could hear the sirens of the police cars and rescue vehicles. He had looked over at her and he couldn't see her breathing her face was bloody and that worried him._

_"Babe!" he says going to shake her but groaning when he went to move his arm._

_"Fuck!" he hisses._

_They eventually get pulled from the car and rushed to the hospital. Everyone had called JJ so she could be there with them for this one as well. She sat with Garcia keeping her in one piece. Reid was sitting alone trying to keep his cool. Reid saw her like a sister to him with the way she protected him and picked on him. Rossi, Hotch and JJ all looked as if they were hiding something but everyone ignored it just worrying for her._

_Derek just continually paced. His arm had gotten put into a cast and he was checked over thoroughly and nothing was found wrong with him besides the broken arm and a few cuts and bruises._

_They all look up when the ER doctor comes out and he just closes his eyes and shakes his head._

_"GOD DAMN IT!" Derek yells walking out of the visitors lounge._

_Ashley went to go after him but Rossi stops her._

_"Leave him. All he'll do right now is bite your head off and be a real bastard right now." He said._

_She nods in tears as he pulls her close to him._

_He was looking at her like a second daughter he had to protect. He did his ultimate best to protect her but now that a killer she put away herself a while ago made her as she was an undercover FBI agent before she went to the BAU. She had infiltrated him a few years back when she was only twenty. She had taken dual enrollment in high school her junior and senior years so she had two years of college done then she finished the academy in record time then Rossi had gotten some strings pulled and gotten her in. She was with that unit for five years then she transferred to the BAU. The first and only case she worked there she was made and she wanted out. She transferred over to the BAU and met Derek and they hit off instantly. The group she infiltrated was known for drug, gun and human smuggling and dealing. The moment she got made he was arrested. They had taken down the head of the ring and everyone working for that ring dispersed and ran when he got arrested. XXXX_

_The funeral goes well and JJ, Rossi and Hotch all know it's just for show but they can't let the team know for the danger of him finding out and hunting her down._

_They all head back to Rossi's place and he, Hotch and JJ are all out back talking to each other quietly._

_"Are you sure she's 100% safe?"_

_"For the time being yes. I'm leaving right after this and heading to the where the State Department has taken her and giving her a few choices to pick from and a ton of money to mull her over for a while and that will keep her perfect until you guys find this bastard and can bring her home." XXXX_

_"Here's five new names in five different country with a good lump of cash in accounts there. Just stay for Derek's sake. The team is going to find him and bring you home."_

_"Thanks." She said picking up the manila envelope then sliding her own across to JJ as she gets up and walks away._

_She frowns and opens it and gasps._

_A note inside asked her to show Rossi the envelope and to keep it between them. She didn't want anyone else knowing the contents of that folder.

* * *

_Author's Note: everything in italics is a flashback everything in normal print is present time


	2. Bring Her In

Walking into the conference room the team looks up and sees JJ there.

"JAYJAY!" Garcia squealed and rushed to gather her best friend into a tight hug.

JJ laughed. "Hey PG! All right you guys, come in and sit down I'm assisting you on a case or you're actually assisting me," she offered.

Filing into the room, the team took their seats and tuned into the blonde woman standing in front of them.

"Recently in Vermont there's been a string of killings. All involved have had something to do with drugs, human trafficking, and guns. We think it's the mob doing this. They could be getting ready to move to another state and we need to stop them. But we're not sure, so we need you guys to help profile him or them and figure out what's going on."

"I thought you only did local state stuff? All these crime scene photos are evidence of Italian or Sicilian mob involvement," Derek commented as he scanned the photos of the crime scenes.

"Well they moved their work over here," JJ said before adding, "We also have photos of the head honcho."

While the team flipped thru the pictures, Derek asked, "Who's the blonde girl and the kid with him in this one photo?"

Hotch, JJ and Rossi all paled. They missed a photo on everyone's iPad. They had found out it was Christi and she was currently trying to get away from him with her son as she figured out who he was and what he did and she couldn't take the risk.

"His wife and her son from a previous relationship. At the moment we're trying to get her relocated and away from him. He's a dangerous man and her life and her son's is at risk."

"Hey Morgan is that your kid? He looks a lot like you!" Ashley giggled as she heard he was player and had witnessed him the past five years going from one girl to another ever since he lost his fiancée.

"Shut up Sever!" he growled in a playful tone. "Will we be able to talk to her?"

"No!" JJ, Hotch and Rossi all said quickly. Too quickly.

"Why not!"

"She's in hiding and wants to just leave as quickly as she can with her son."

"Well we need to talk to her and you guys know that!"

"I agree with Morgan," Reid concurred.

"Yeah, we really should talk to her," Ashley said.

"Well three against three! Maybe we should ask Director Strauss about this," Garcia remarked.

"No," Rossi grunted but there was little weight behind his retort. Still, he refused to put his daughter's life in danger again. She was trying to get away from everything and start fresh. They hadn't found the guy originally going after her and he didn't want to plan an actual funeral for her. Parents were supposed to go _before_ their kids not the other way around.

"Well I think we should! We need to talk to this women and get information outta her! Who knows maybe she knew the entire time and just never told all of you! She could be going there to build up the mob and all the connections!" Derek demanded. He got up. "I still carry some weight around here and I'm taking this to Strauss."

Stalking out of the room, he climbed the stairs and walked down the long corridor to the office of the woman who literally held the fate of the BAU in her hands.

He knocked tentatively on her door and waited for the invite.

"Come in," the voice called out from the other side of the heavy oak.

Stepping inside, he looked at Erin Straus with a blank expression. "Chief Strauss."

"What is it Agent Morgan?"

"We seem to have a situation. JJ approached us with a case and we have a person of interest that might be able to help us shed light on how the organization is being run and set up. Agents Reid and Seaver - along with myself - believe that it would benefit the case to talk to her. Agents Jareau, Rossi, and Hotchner are against it. I know that I have stepped down as acting Unit Chief, but at the same time, I know that I still have some pull."

She sits back and watches as her son runs around plays with their dog. "What are you requesting exactly, Agent Morgan?"

"I need to talk to the woman."

"Are you requesting going over the senior agents and disobeying an order?"

"Yes, Director."

"What are the consequences if you were to do so?"

"The woman is in hiding."

"That does pose a problem. Does she want to talk to authorities?" Strauss asked carefully.

"She may not want to, but she needs to. If she isn't behind this, she knows who is. She may be protecting the life of a child, but there are many other lives at stake here. She holds the key."

Strauss leaned back and looked at the agent. Of all the people who had come and gone at the BAU, Derek Morgan was still the one she could count on to not let her down.

"Alright, you have my permission to question the witness. Tell Agents Hotchner and Rossi if they have a problem with it, they are to come to me. Is that understood?" she asked.

"Yes Director."

"That will be all," she dismissed him.

Turning around, Derek opened the door and closed it softly behind him.


	3. The Safety Comes Off

The next morning Derek was leaning against his desk waiting for the girl to be brought in. He looks up as the doors open and he sees JJ and three other guys coming in with her and the girl in the photo and she was holding the hand of a young boy who looked to be about five. Derek frowns when he sees that he has the look of a Morgan.

As the girl knelt down to take to the boy JJ came over to him.

"Derek please I'm begging reconsider talking to her. Please." She begs.

"We need to talk to her. She may hold the key of what the hell is going on." He said looking over and seeing the anklet he gave Christi for their one year anniversary of dating.

"Derek please. Just do this for me. Don't do this to her. Please." She begs.

"Sorry JJ but we have to talk to her." He said as Rossi came over and practically growled, "What interrogation room?"

"Five." Derek says simply watching the blonde follow Rossi then he looked and noticed the Latin cross on the back of her right shoulder and he knew that Christi had one just like that.

Things weren't making sense. This girl had the exact anklet he gave Christi and then she had the same tattoo in the same place as her. Things weren't clicking with her.

He goes and pushes off his desk then he goes and heads into the interrogation room. Rossi and the girl were talking in Italian and she looked scared. They kept saying the name "Dominic" over again.

"Ahem." He said walking in making the both look up.

The girl had short blonde hair that ended below her ears and sunglasses on.

"Take off the sunglasses."

She just looks at him.

"She doesn't speak English. Just Italian."

"it's going to take forever to get a translator here."

"Morgan, I can translate."

"Rossi no offense but by the way you acted yesterday I would much rather have a translator in here."

"I insist on translating. I wouldn't mess with my words to say something that wasn't what she said it could take days to get a translator here and you just insist on doing this so lets get it over with and get her out of here."

Derek reluctantly agrees and goes on with the interrogation.

"Miss…."

"DiNozzo." Rossi said.

"Miss. DiNozzo, were you aware you're husband is the head honcho of the mafia?" Derek asks.

Rossi quickly translates the question into Italian.

"No." she said making sure her Italian accent was pronounced.

"Do you know anything that could help us? Fifteen men are dead and counting."

Rossi translates and she shakes her head.

"No."

This goes on for a few hours and then Christi looks over at Rossi and begs to leave and go and see her son.

"She wants to know if she can leave and go be with her son. She just wants to get him and leave."

"No." Derek said.

Christi gets up and starts yelling at him in Italian.

"Derek you just can't hold her here against her will or without arresting her!" Rossi growls.

"Fine, she can go!" he said reluctantly.

Christi looks over at Rossi and he nods.

She smiles and gets up and walks out of the room and she meets JJ downstairs in the bullpen and she has Dominic with her. They had just came from seeing Hotch.

Christi smiles and goes over and picks him up and holds him close to her.

"Okay come on let's get you two somewhere safe." JJ says quietly.

"Just get us out of here. I think Derek is onto me." She whispers back.

She nods and gets Christi and Dominic out of the BAU and FBI building.

They head outside and they climb into the town car with blacked out windows.

"God JJ it was so hard sitting there across from him and act like I didn't understand a word he was saying and just not hug him and kiss him and everything! I can't do this much longer! I couldn't even have Dom there as he knows who Derek is so I couldn't risk it. God JJ this isn't fair!" she says in tears.

JJ looks and sees two cops following them.

"Hey Arnold can you lose those that car behind us. It's an unmarked police car and it's been following us for the last three blocks." JJ says.

"JJ I can't go back there and face him again. I can't not until Damon's caught. I can't go back there."

"I know and we're heading to the airport now and getting you on a plane to Dublin, Ireland where you can assume the identities of Aislin and Connor O'Leary. The same amount of money is that bank account there for you two." JJ said.

"JJ how will we accomplish an Irish life if we don't look Irish?"

"You're a quarter Irish. Your mom was half Irish half American and of course Rossi is Italian. But you can pull it off. Just dye your hair back to brown and you'll be fine and besides Derek's mom is also part Irish so you guys will be fine." JJ said. XXXX

Derek is pacing the office. He couldn't figure it out.

"Okay Morgan what's up?" Reid asks.

"That girl. Bella whatever. She has the same exact anklet I got for Christi on our one year anniversary and then she has the same exact tattoo that Christi has…had in the same exact spot. Then her kid looks just like a friggin' Morgan for Christ's sake but I've never met that girl until today! And I only have sisters!" he says.

"Morgan it can't be Christi." Reid pipes up.

"I know. I guess since Friday would have been our five year wedding anniversary I guess it's driving me crazy." He sighs looking at the last photo taken of them at the day at the beach the day of the accident that stole her away from him.

"Derek she would have wanted you to move on and be happy again."

"I know but that girl just looked so much like Christi. I just miss her so much. I'm just missing her now more than ever. She was the only girl I have ever really ever loved. I see her everywhere and in just about every girl I see. She just looked so friggin' much like Christi minus the blonde cropped hair and the sterling grey eyes. But she looked so damn much like Christi! I can't get this nagging feeling to stop saying that, that girl is Christi. God damn it!" he growls kicking his desk.

"Morgan why don't we go to that new club that's just open up a few weeks ago. I've heard it's pretty good."

"Yea sure, but man Pretty Boy that's outta character for you."

"Yea well you've rubbed off on me and besides you need it and besides you need to get... What do you call it, laid? You've been a real bastard lately and more so now since after you talked to Bella DiNozzo."

"Ahh, well thanks man." Derek rolls his eye.

"No problem man. And uhh besides I want you to meet this girl I'm dating." He said.

"Whoa! Damn Reid! Good going man! You finally got a girl! She a genius as well and pop off statics and useless facts at random times like you?" he asks laughing.

"No, she's completely normal." He said.

"Holy crap." He laughs.

"Yea."

"So what time do you want to meet up?"

"Seven sound good?" Reid asks.

"Yup." Derek says. XXXX

Derek is heading into the club to meet up with Reid and finds him with his girlfriend at the bar. She was laughing and giggling and Reid was smiling and nursing a beer.

"Hey Morgan this is my girlfriend Veronica, Ronnie this is my co-worker and best friend Derek."

"Hey it's nice to meet you!"

"You too." He said just as a girl who looked like Veronica came up.

"Hey this is my sister Angie. Angie this is Derek." Veronica said.

Derek grabs Reid and pulls him aside.

"Was this all a set up?"

Reid shrugs and nods.

"Yea." XXXX

Sighing and tossing and turning in her bed Christi sits up unable to sleep. She looks over at her clock. Eleven pm. She sighs and gets up and pulls on her robe then heads out onto the balcony and leans against the railing taking in the rolling hills of Dublin.

Turning and hearing the tiny patter of feet Christi turns and sees Dominic standing there.

"Mommy what's wrong?" he asks rubbing his chocolate brown eyes like Derek's.

"It's grown up stuff honey. What are you doing out of bed?" she asks going and picking him up and holding him on her hip close to her.

"Bad dream. When can we go and be with daddy?"

"I don't know when sweetie. Grandpa, Uncle Aaron and Daddy are all working on that along with Aunt JJ. Remember how I told you we're playing a giant game of hide and seek and that we can't be found?" she asks.

"I want to be found by daddy."

"I know so do I. I want daddy and grandpa to find us. But right now we keep having to hide from the bad man who wants to find us." She said running her fingers through his tight curly black hair like Derek's.

He instantly falls back asleep and Christi goes and lies him back down in his bed.

She goes and heads back to her room and immediately gets an uneasy feeling in her stomach but ignores it and climbs into bed. Just as she's falling asleep a hand claps over her mouth and nose.

"Hello Danielle Maloney, my love, my sweet, sweet love." Damon whispers in her ear making her eyes snap open.

"Or shall I say Christina Isabella Rossi, daughter of David Michael Rossi."

"Damon what are you doing here?" she asks trying to remain calm.

"What do you want?"

"You made my life hell! You locked me up for all those years!"

Damon was her first and only undercover case. She had been investigating him for drug trafficking. Her mission was to get close enough to him to form romantic bonds to get more information. That had gone on for about a three years. The first two was gaining his trust and getting close to him. He proposed the second year and the third they were planning to get married but then they had gotten enough information and he was arrested and in jail until recently.

"Cute little boy. Who kid is he? That Agent Derek Joseph Morgan's kid?" he asks running the dull side of his knife along her neck making her tense up and fight back tears.

"No. I got pregnant by some guy. It was like a one nighter." She says lying through her teeth.

"So you cheated on Agent Morgan?"

"No, it was afterwards."

"After you started this little adventure?"

"Yes. Please just don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this!"

"Get up!" he growls flipping the knife over and pressing the sharp edge to her throat."

She whimpers and gets up as he shoves her out of the house and into his waiting car.

"Get in Danielle." He hisses.

She climbs in and he climbs into the drives seat and he speeds off the gravel drive way. XXXX

Dominic walks into his mothers room the next morning. He goes to poke her awake with his eyes closed as he had just literally woken up and he pokes cold sheets. He opens his eyes and frowns and searches the house and doesn't find his mother. He remember that she told him if that ever happened to start screaming as loudly as he could so that's what he did as he did that he started crying scared he'd never see his mother again.

A neighbor hears and rushes over and runs inside and finds Dominic standing in the middle of the kitchen crying.

"Connor, sweet boy, what's wrong?" a kind elderly woman named Bridget asks.

"My mommy is gone!" he wails.

She immediately picks up the phone and calls the police then picks him up and holds him close.

They arrive quickly and she gives them her name and description and everything. XXXX

Waking up groggily and with a pounding head. She looks up and sees Damon there with a camera.

"Smile Danielle or shall I say Christina. Everyone at the BAU can see this."

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head in tears begging him against the gag not to do that. XXXX

At the BAU Derek growls. He was upset, angry, and confused. They all look up as JJ literally comes running in.

"HOTCH! ROSSI! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" she yells.

"We know." Hotch said as Garcia transferred the feed to the main monitor.

"Oh no. SHIT! NO!" she growls furious.

Damon had swore that once he got out he would kill "Danielle" for getting him locked up and he would do it in front of all her loved ones.

"Okay one of you three tell me what the fuck is going on and what really happened to Christi!" he shouts.

JJ, Hotch and Rossi all looked at each other and Rossi nods.

"Okay, the person who is doing this is a man by the name of Damon Salvatore. He was Christi first and only undercover case before coming here to the BAU. Her alias was Danielle Maloney. She had to infiltrate his drug trafficking ring. She was there for three years. She was told she needed to make the relationship a romantic one and that happened. After two years he proposed then the next year they were going to be married but she gave him over to the authorities and he swore his revenge on her for having him imprisoned. For these last five years she's been hiding out in Italy as Bella DiNozzo. She was unaware of who she was marrying until recently which is why we were against her coming in. But you Derek just had to talk to her! You did this to her Derek! If you had let us move her earlier she wouldn't be here!"

"Okay but what the hell happened!"

"She faked her death five years ago to make Damon think she was dead. But you having her brought here put her in his site and in danger."

"Who's kid is that kid she had with her yesterday."

"Yours. She was going to tell you the night she had gone into hiding. WPP didn't tell her of when she was going to be taken as they didn't know where Damon was. She was three months when they took her. She told JJ then JJ gave me the folder and there was note begging me not to say a word. She didn't want to risk his life."

"What's his name?"

"Dominic Joseph Morgan."

They turn back to the monitor and see him starting to trail kisses up and down her neck. He gets to the juncture between her neck and shoulder and he bites down roughly making her cry out in pain and start crying. They could clearly see he bit her so hard he drew blood.

Damon turns to the camera and licks the blood off his lips and grins.

"See that Agent Morgan, she's marked as mine and she will always be mine." He chuckles.

"You know Morgan? Can I call you that? Good. Well Morgan, has she worn that skimpy hot pink little bikini for you before? Damn she looks fine in that. She's also vocal in bed. All that whimpering and begging she does. But I guess that part will be gone as she has a little ankle biter now. The sex life goes out the window there. Don't want to wake the little terror." Damon smirks.

"Agent Jareau, I have the boy like you requested. He's been sleeping for the last two hours." A man in a pinstriped suit said walking up carrying Dominic who was out cold with his thumb in his mouth.

Derek goes over and looks at the guy.

"Can I hold him."

"Of course." He said as Derek gently took him.

"Daddy?" Dominic mutters around his thumb.

"Yea buddy. Go back to sleep." He said rubbing his back.

"No." he mutters.

"Yes." Derek chuckles.

"NO!" he protests.

"Okay, okay."

"Can we play daddy?" he asks.

"Daddy's busy trying to find mommy right now buddy. But maybe if you go over to Spencer," he said pointing to Spencer, "and ask him to show you some really cool magic tricks maybe he would but just ask him really nicely. Okay?"

Dominic nods and wiggles to be put down. Once Derek sets him down he runs over to Spencer.

"Spencer can you please show me some cool magic tricks please?" he asks.

Derek turns back to the video once Dominic and Spencer were out of sight and he sighs heavily as tears roll down his face. All the pain Damon was putting her through all for revenge.

"Garcia tell us you have something." Rossi pleads.

"Nothing so far boss man two. I'm working on it. I wanna bring my girl home." She said. XXXX

Four hours later Garcia squeals.

"I GOT THEM!" she squeals in delight.

"where?"

She gives them all the address and they all run out. XXXX

Arriving at the rundown condemned apartment building where Garcia got the location the team and SWAT enter silently.

They follow the sounds of Christi's screams.

Derek goes and kicks the door in and aims directly at Damon.

Damon grabs the knife and stands behind Christi and puts the knife right against her neck.

"Damon guns beat knives any day. Even if you cut her, you'll be dead before extensive damage can be done."

"Not unless I slice her throat right now." He said nicking the side of her throat making her whimper and start sobbing.

"Damon drop the knife and step away from her." Derek said cocking his gun.

"Okay wait! I can give you the name and location of another man you're searching for."

"Who!" Derek asks as the others come in.

"Ian Doyle." He said.


End file.
